


Little Book of Stridercest (Explicit Chapters)

by DreamsLikeReality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsLikeReality/pseuds/DreamsLikeReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit chapters to my story, Little Book of Stridercest, which is mainly posted on FF.net.  But hey, everyone loves porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So, first bit of porn I've ever written by myself? I DUNNO YOU GUYS.

Dave stretched out on his bed, only in a baggy red t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers on.  He silently thanked himself for thinking to ditch a day of school to just stay home and relax, maybe play a video game or make some music.  He had waited till Bro had left for work before sneaking back into their apartment, changing back into pajamas and plopping onto his bed.

Dave chuckled to himself, hopping off the bed and going into the living room to watch a movie.  He sat on the couch and flicked the television on, trying to find something good to watch.  Dave jumped when he heard a loud vibrating noise, only now realizing that Bro had left his phone on the table.

_ ‘Huh,’ _ Dave thought to himself, hesitating before picking up the phone.  He read over the text message, seeing that it was only one of Bro’s friends asking about something having to do with work.   _ ‘Boring,’ _ he thought.  He waited a few seconds, trying to decide on what to do with the phone before unlocking it.   _ ‘No passcode?’ _

Dave flipped through Bro’s apps, looking up every once in awhile to glance at the movie before going back to the phone.  Seeing that he had no games, Dave went back through the pages, looking for something else to take a peek at.  He smirked a little, realizing that he could go through his photos.  Every time Dave would get near Bro’s phone, he would  _ freak. _  And not the intense freaking out where he would yell and become angry, oh no.  He would get protective of the phone, and lock himself in his room till Dave left him alone.  So, as far as Dave could see, this was fair game.

Dave clicked the little colored flower, the pictures opening up into different albums.  He began scrolling through them, absentmindedly scanning over the names.

_ ‘Vacation pictures, party pictures, holiday pictures, work… Dave?’ _  Dave squinted his eyes in confusion.   _ ‘Why in the hell would Bro have an album with just my name?’ _ he wondered silently.  Dave slowly hovered his thumb over the album, trying to make up his mind.   _ ‘Why am I even so nervous?  It’s probably just some random ass family album shit.’ _

And yet, Dave still found himself hesitating on whether or not to open it.  Dave supposed he was only nervous because he figured Bro didn’t pay much attention to him, save for holidays or for sparring.  Dave shook his head at himself, just deciding to look and see what was in there, and quickly tapped the small icon.

A second later the album opened, and Dave was met with only about 50 pictures.  He began scrolling through them, seeing pictures from the rare times that Bro and Dave had hung out for fun together, and some simply just Dave smiling at the camera or looking at something while Bro took the picture in secret.  As he continued to scroll through slowly, the pictures stopped being of Dave and started looking more like…

_ ‘...Sex positions?’ _ Dave thought, instantly going red and eyes wide.   _ ‘Why the fuck are those even in here?!  I don’t even-’ _

“And what do you think you’re doing there, Dave?”

Dave froze.  He didn’t even know what to think or even how to process his thoughts.  He couldn’t even find the courage to turn around and look Bro in the face, though he knew all too well that Bro was staring him down and burning holes into the back of his head.

“No smart remark?  That’s a first,” Bro spoke again after a minute of silence.  Bro stiffly walked behind Dave, leaning down over him to see exactly what he was looking at on his phone.  Dave tensed, feeling Bro’s body heat practically suffocating him.

“You know,” Bro started slowly, carefully placing his hand over Dave’s that was holding the phone.  “This one,” he murmured, wrapping his other arm around Dave to point at a picture of a sex position, “this one is my favorite.”

Dave looked down at the picture, beginning to feel sweat form on his forehead.  God, he had never been so embarrassed before.  The picture showed a man laying on his back, a woman on her back on top of him, and the man’s hand firmly wrapped around the woman’s throat as he entered her from behind.  Dave swallowed thickly, his face too red for his comfort.

Bro moved closer to Dave, taking the hand that was pointing to the picture and wrapped it around his throat.  Dave couldn’t even breathe he couldn’t believe what was happening right now.  And what he couldn’t believe more is that he was actually  _ extremely _ turned on at the moment, and was scolding himself for wearing only boxers.  Bro continued his movements, using his free hand to lock the phone and put it down by Dave’s leg, before slowly dragging his fingertips upwards.

Dave began to squirm uncomfortably at this, but quickly stopped when Bro squeezed his throat and continued.

_ ‘This is so fucking wrong,’ _ Dave thought to himself as silent alarms went off in his head.   _ ‘This needs to stop.  Right.  Now.’ _

“Bro,” Dave said weakly, not knowing what to do or say.  “S-stop.  You nee-”

Bro quickly cut him off by rubbing his hand over the bulge in Dave’s boxers, almost tempted to stick his hand, causing Dave to cease his talking and bite his tongue, only small squeaks and grunts coming from his mouth.  Bro leaned in closer to Dave’s ear, his warm breath causing goosebumps to form everywhere on Dave’s body.

“I think you’d look better on top than her,” Bro whispered, inwardly smirking when he felt Dave twitch in his hands.

Before Dave could even register what was happening, Bro had grabbed his phone and walked back out the front door, leaving Dave to himself.  Dave sat there for a few moments, his body growing cold from the lack of Bro’s body heat, and thought about what had just happened.

Dave looked down after a moment, almost to make sure that it wasn’t a dream, and was met with the sight of him being constricted by his boxers.  He shook his head, beginning to panic a little bit.  Bro.  Bro had just turned him on like this.

And Dave found himself liking all of it.  Till he realized that Bro would be home from work in a few hours, and he’d have to face him again.  And all at once, Dave was confused, angry, breathless, elated, and maybe more than anything else…  _ horny. _

_ ‘I am so fucked,’  _ Dave thought to himself miserably, before getting up off the couch and practically running into his room, slamming the door and locking it shut behind him.

 

*****

 

Dave jumped when he heard the front door open and close, meaning the Bro was home.  Dave held his breath as he heard footsteps approach, praying to anything that he had more time to think of what to do or say.  His eyes widened when he saw the shadow of two feet under his door, just standing there.  It felt like forever until the feet moved away and Dave was certain that Bro was in his own room.  He sighed quietly as he sat on his bed, still thinking.

 

He had spent the last few hours after Bro had left him horny on the couch by doing some research and talking to Rose for advice.  Though Rose was wary of everything that had happened, she had told Dave to do whatever would make him the happiest, even if it wasn’t deemed normal by everyone else.  So long as no one got hurt, Rose was surprisingly supportive.

Dave hesitated after he heard a door open again, but slowly got off of his bed and walked towards his door.  He pushed his ear up against the wood, listening for anything.  All that he could hear was Bro typing something on his laptop from his bedroom across the hall.  Dave carefully unlocked his bedroom door, being as silent as possible, and cracked his door open a small fraction.  Dave peeked out of the crack, confirming that Bro was in his room and on the laptop.

Dave hesitated, thinking his plan through.  Did he really want to this?  How big of a fool is he going to make of himself?  He shook his head, opening his door more and slipping out of his room.  Dave slowly walked into Bro’s room, still thankfully unnoticed, and thought about what to do.  Should he just start talking?

_ ‘This is so stupid, I give up,’ _ Dave thought, scolding himself.  He turned around with every intention of leaving Bro’s room, but froze when Bro began to speak.

“If you need to say something, you can say it, Dave,” Bro said, still typing away on his laptop.  Dave stood there for a second before turning around, a somewhat irritated look on his face.

“Well what the fuck do you want me to say?  That I liked it when you were rubbing my dick, or that I was sad when you left or some shit?  Don’t you  _ dare _ .”

“Someone’s pissed,” Bro mumbled, closing the laptop and turning in the chair to face Dave while he continued to vent.

“Well of course I’m fucking pissed!  You come out of nowhere and start grabbing my junk, and then you just leave and left me sitting on the couch with a hard on!  I mean really, what kind of-”

“Shut up, Dave.”

Dave stopped talking, glaring at the man in front of him.  Bro knew that Dave wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut.  Not for long anyways.

“Don’t tell me to shut up, okay!  You’re the one here who-”

“What, who had a hard on?”

Dave froze at this, looking down with an angry expression.

_ ‘Damn him,’  _ Dave thought to himself bitterly. _  ‘Damn him to hell.’ _

While Dave was mentally ripping Bro a new one for doing something like that, Bro just watched him have an internal battle with himself about everything.  He knew that it wasn’t exactly one of the best times to do that, hell, he surprised himself with earlier.  But he really couldn’t help it.  When he saw Dave looking through his phone at first, he was livid.  But realizing what he was looking at, Bro was distracted by his own problems and just went for it.

“Dave,” Bro said after a moment, slowly getting up and walking in front of him.

“What,” Dave spat bitterly.

Bro hesitantly reached forward, grasping both sides of Dave’s face and feeling him instantly tense up as he made Dave stare him in the eyes.  They looked at each other for a few seconds, both dealing with mixed emotions, before either of them spoke again.

“I could have helped you with that,” Bro said lowly.  Dave’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and before he could do anything else, Bro had him up against one of his walls with their mouths pressed firmly together and tongues almost instantly mixing.

Bro lifted Dave up and quickly made it to the bed, having Dave on his back with his legs around Bro’s waist as Bro pinned his wrists above his head.  Dave could hardly breathe, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was getting partially lightheaded because of all his blood rushing downwards.  Both of them pulled away, breathing hard as they looked at each other.

“That didn’t help at all,” Dave breathed after a moment.  Bro only smirked, then quickly leaned forward to capture Dave’s mouth again, rubbing their clothed crotches together harshly.  Dave squirmed, trying to keep in his noises and do everything in his power to not make any noises, but Bro had other plans as he reached one hand down and slithered it into his boxers, grabbing Dave’s erection.

Dave moaned, completely embarrassed as he bucked into Bro’s hand.  He really didn’t think that he’d enjoy it this much, but Bro’s thumbpad slickly slipping over Dave’s head told him otherwise.  Bro released Dave’s hands, and in a second they were wrapped around Bro’s neck and gripping onto his shoulders as if his life depended on it.

Bro pulled Dave away, breathing harshly as they quickly made work of their clothes without a second thought.  They flipped, Dave now straddling Bro’s lap as they continued their kiss.  Both of their erections were dripping with pre-cum as Bro gripped them together, Dave’s hand pulling on Bro’s hair.

Dave pulled away panting and failing to hold in his noises of pleasure as he rested his forehead against Bro’s, staring into his lidded eyes as Bro continued to stroke their dicks together.

“ _ Fuck, _ Bro,” Dave whimpered out, shutting his eyes and trying his hardest to not just scream in pleasure already.  Dave gripped onto Bro’s shoulders, Bro quickening his pace.  

_ God, _ he had never thought that he would be doing this with Dave, or how amazing it would feel.  They could both tell that they were close to reaching the edge of their pleasure, so Bro reached a hand around and gripped onto Dave’s hair roughly, pulling his head back and exposing his neck.  He wasted no time in leaning forward and latching onto Dave’s neck, sucking and biting and Dave’s noises got louder by the second.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dave moaned, unable to help himself as he came into Bro’s hand at the same moment Bro came.  Both of their torsos and Bro’s hand were covered in cum as they tried to come back down from their high.  Bro released Dave’s neck, chuckling at the large hickey that was already forming on the base of Dave’s throat.

After a few minutes had passed and they had regained their breath, Dave rested his forehead against Bro’s again, feeling exhausted, overwhelmed, and, well… satisfied.  Bro stared at Dave, easily telling that he’d be falling asleep soon.

“Told you I could help,” Bro whispered into Dave’s ear, causing him to shiver and goosebumps to cover Dave’s entire body.

“Oh shut up,” Dave mumbled, already fading into sleep.

 

*****

 

When Dave woke up the next morning, he was in his own bed and in a pair of boxers and one of Bro’s baggy shirts.  He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around confused.

_ ‘How did I get here?’ _ Dave thought sleepily.  He stretched, thinking back to last night.  He remembered being in his room, Bro coming home, them talking and then-

_ ‘Oh no,’ _ Dave thought to himself, realization hitting him in the face.   _ ‘Oh my God.  Oh my fucking God.’ _  Dave got up and practically ran to the door, opening it and poking his head out into the hall.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Dave turned to look at Bro, seeing him sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper and cup of coffee in his hands.  Dave simply stared at him for a second, his face going red as memories replayed in his mind.  How the fuck was Bro so calm about this?

“Uh, hey.  How’d I get into my room with new clothes?”

“Well I carried you in there and got you dressed, seeing as how you were out like a light.”

Dave only looked down in embarrassment.  So it  _ hadn’t _ been a dream, then.  He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Bro now standing in front of him.  Dave jumped when Bro grabbed his face gently, making him look him in the eyes.

“You’re going to be embarrassed about me dressing you and seeing you naked?  It’s not anything I haven’t seen before.”  Dave just got even redder at this, trying to push away from Bro, but he wasn’t having it and kept him in place.  “And it’s not like it’s something that I’m never going to see again.”

Dave just stared at Bro, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  How long had Bro had those pictures together?  And how long had he been planning to make a pass at him?  Bro drew his hands back, leaving Dave to just stare at him.

“It’s time for me to go to work, kiddo.  I’ll see you soon, ‘kay?”  Dave just continued staring at him, his eyes never leaving Bro’s.  Bro simply sighed, turning around to leave.  “I’ll bring pizza home for-”

Dave cut him off, quickly grabbing the front of Bro’s shirt and turning him back around to smash their lips together.  Bro instantly responded, wrapping his arms around Dave’s waist and pulling them closer together.

They pulled away from each other after a while, both looking at the other.  Bro leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Dave’s forehead before silently turning and leaving the apartment for work.  As soon as Dave heard the front door lock from the outside, he just stood there, still confused.

“What the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dave stared at his ceiling as he lied on his bed, trying his best to relax.  His heart felt as if it were in his throat, and his stomach churned as he glanced at the clock sitting next to his shades on his nightstand to check the time.

_ ‘It’s already two,’ _ Dave thought to himself.   _ ‘I only have half an hour before I have to face him again.’ _  He groaned after a second, grabbing hold of his head.

“Fucker shouldn’t have made things so goddamned difficult,” he mumbled quietly.  Dave sighed, dragging his hands down his face before sitting up slowly, not wanting to leave his bed or his comfortable sweatpants and shirt.  He sighed after a second, standing and stretching to feel all of the little pops go down his back and make him feel slightly more relaxed.  He walked out into the living room and put on a movie, hoping that it would relieve some of his stress even if he knew that was an almost impossible task.  He doubted anything would calm him down at this point, though.

Dave was only 10 minutes into the movie and laying across the entire couch when he heard the front door unlocking, and he silently cursed at himself and at Bro, feeling like he already had to throw up.  He tried focusing on the television screen, straining not to look behind him as he heard the front door shut and re-lock, followed by the sound of Bro taking off his shoes.  Dave saw Bro’s figure retreat into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye, and he took the chance to quickly glance his way.  Dave turned back to the television at about the speed of lightning when he heard the fridge open and shut, followed by heavy footsteps.

_ ‘Jesus fucking Christ,’ _ Dave thought to himself, practically sweating now.  He was still trying to focus on only the movie, but he could clearly see Bro standing in front of the couch near his feet.  Dave just about jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his legs, but calmed down only slightly when he realized Bro was just lifting them out of the way so he could sit down.  Bro put Dave’s legs on his lap, not saying a word and looking at him with almost a look of confusion from the corner of his eyes while he held his soda.

He could feel how tense Dave was, there was no question about that.  In fact, he knew very well how tense Dave was -- he imagined it was probably about the same level of tense he himself was.  Bro knew that once Dave actually managed to talk to him, he’d be taking the full blame for the entire situation.  Bro knew that it was his fault.

_ ‘Though to be fair, he did kiss me this morning…,’ _ Bro thought to himself hesitantly.  Surely, then, he shouldn’t receive  _ all _ of the blame.  While he did initiate everything, Dave had kissed him this morning of his own free will.  This only caused Bro to stop himself for a moment, to try and reflect.

As much as Dave didn’t want to admit it, everything he and Bro had done together felt so… amazing.  He was embarrassed to even think to himself for a second that he had actually enjoyed what happened.  Dave snapped out of his thoughts when he felt one of Bro’s hands running slowly up and down part of his leg, the other still holding his drink.

“What are you doing?” Dave muttered, trying to ignore him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dave.  I’m just sitting here enjoying my soda and whatever this damn movie is.”

Dave narrowed his eyes, now fully turning his head to look at him.

“That’s  _ bullshit _ and you know it,” Dave gritted out through clenched teeth.  Bro only shrugged in response, causing Dave to groan and turn his head away.  He tried to watch the movie, he really did.  Bro’s wandering hand was making it a little more than difficult for him to stay focused, but he tried his best to think of other things to get his situation under control.  There was no way in Hell Dave could possibly think of enough things to distract him from Bro’s hand, and he knew that.  But he still silently prayed that Bro would get bored and leave.

After five minutes of them both staring blankly at the television, Bro’s hand wandering up and down Dave’s leg, occasionally using his nails to cause goosebumps to pop up on Dave’s flesh or make him shiver, and Dave trying to ignore his now painfully hard dick, Dave gave up.

Dave sat up, taking Bro’s soda out of his hands as he was going to take a sip and forcefully putting it on the table, his face getting redder with blush each passing second.

“Dave, give me back my soda.”

“...No,” Dave muttered after about ten seconds of agonizing silence.  Bro didn’t have enough time to try and reply before Dave practically launched himself into Bro’s lap, straddling him and forcing their lips together.

Bro didn’t waste anytime in gripping on to Dave’s hips, grinding him downwards as Dave pulled on his hair and whimpering out a moan at the friction.  Bro bucked his hips upwards towards Dave, causing him to let out a yell of pleasure.

“Jesus, Bro,” Dave whimpered, covering his mouth with one of his hands.  Lord only knows what the neighbors would think, hearing sounds like that coming from an apartment they knew to hold only two people.  Bro continued his kissing down Dave’s neck as Dave moaned into his hand, practically shaking from trying to contain his noises.

“Problem?” Bro questioned, kissing around the mark he had made previously.  Dave shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.  Bro moved one of his hands backwards, gripping onto Dave’s ass only for a second before pulling it back before landing a smack to it.  Dave only jumped in response, still trying his hardest not to admit that he actually  _ liked _ being spanked and to hold in his noises.  “Move your hand, Dave,” Bro said in between his bites to Dave’s neck.

When Dave didn’t move his hand, Bro stopped kissing his neck to take a moment to grab both of Dave’s hands and force them behind his back, pinning them together with one of his larger hands.  He used his free hand to give Dave another smack, pleased with himself when he heard Dave’s strained voice and feeling how hard he was.

“Fuck,” Dave said breathlessly, not getting a chance to say anything else before Bro’s lips were dominating his and his free hand rubbing the obvious bulge in his pants.  Bro stopped, breathing hard and picking Dave up so that he was now on top before resuming the kiss, Dave’s hands pinned above his head once again.  Dave moaned into the kiss, almost desperate for Bro to be touching him again.

“What do you want, Dave?” Bro said in between kisses.  How the hell was he supposed to know?  His mind was too fuzzy with pleasure to form proper words.

“I… I want… to suck you.”

_ ‘Wait, hold the fuck up,’ _ Dave thought to himself.   _ ‘Is this seriously happening?  Did I really just say that I wanted to suck his dick?’ _

Bro made quick work of stripping them both down to nothing before changing positions.  Dave was now sitting in between Bro’s legs, Bro’s hand gripping some of his hair as he rubbed his scalp.  Dave glanced at Bro’s cock, making up his mind when he saw it twitch and pre-cum began to leak from it.

_ ‘Damn right I did,’ _ Dave thought to himself before hesitantly licking the tip.  He could feel Bro’s leg muscles tense when he did, which filled him with almost a sense of pride.  Dave wrapped his mouth around the leaking member, not entirely sure what to do.  He had watched porn, but he had never actually given someone a blowjob before, and for some reason he was happy that he was giving his first one to Bro.

Dave bobbed his head up and down slowly at first, listening to Bro’s strained moans as he gripped his hair harder.  Bro’s moans egging him on, Dave continued his actions, running his tongue along the underside of Bro’s dick, earning a hard tug on the hair and an even louder moan.

“Jesus fuck, Dave,” Bro whispered, watching him move his mouth up and down along his cock.  He slowly started bucking his hips upwards to meet Dave’s mouth, earning a half moan half whimper from Dave.  Bro started picking up his pace in his thrusting, not really believing that he was pretty much face-fucking Dave right now.  It was something that he didn’t actually think would ever happen in his wildest fantasies, though had hoped a few times.  After only a few more thrusts Bro had had enough and pulled Dave off of him and quickly moved him so he was face down on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Dave asked after he caught his breath, trying to wipe away the trail of drool that follow him from when Bro pulled out of his mouth.  Bro just shushed him, massaging the bare skin of Dave’s ass.  He squirmed a little, earning him another smack.

“Shut up, Dave,” Bro mumbled, trying to reign in his self control.

He spread Dave’s cheeks apart, gripping on tightly when Dave opened his mouth in protest, only making a moan spill out and Dave to shove his face into the cushion.  Bro focused back at the task at hand, watching as Dave kept tensing up each time he spread him apart.  He shuffled forward more till his face was only within inches of Dave’s hole, only hesitating a second before licking a fat stripe across it, pleased when he heard Dave whimper at the feeling and saw his hole clench.

Bro smirked to himself before leaning forward again and licking at Dave’s rim, his tongue poking at his hole in an attempt to force his way inside.  He could feel Dave tensing up underneath him and shaking a little from trying to stay quiet, which only egged him on further as he shoved his face forward more, humming when he felt his tongue making it’s way past Dave’s entrance.

_ “Fuuuuck,” _ Dave drawled out in a high pitched voice, embarrassed at his own noises as Bro continued to eat him out.  He turned his head slightly and noticed that Bro had started stroking himself quickly while fucking him with his tongue.  Dave whined at the sight, feeling his cock twitch.  He knew that he was close to cumming from just Bro eating him, and for some reason that only turned him on more.  “Bro,” Dave whispered out, panting.  “G-gonna-”

Dave yelled out before he could really even start his sentence, his hole clenching around Bro’s tongue as he came in spurts all over the couch.  When Bro saw and heard Dave cumming it triggered his own orgasm, releasing all over Dave’s backside as they both tried to regain their breath.

After a few minutes Bro stood, walking into the kitchen to retrieve wet paper towels, and came back to the couch to wipe of Dave.  When he got back Dave was already asleep on the couch, so Bro made quick work of wiping him and the couch cushion off before carrying Dave back to his own room and depositing him on the bed.

Bro sat down on the side of the couch not currently wet with cum and pulled his phone out, typing at high speed to begin his search.

They needed a new couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I feel like I really rushed the ending, idk, but I wanted to get something out for you guys since you normally have to wait so long between updates! I haven’t mention it here (Ao3) but I have on FF -- basically I HAVE been writing (or at least trying to) but I’ve been caught up with life and of course when I finally get to writing again, we need to evacuate. So please blame Oroville instead of me, ily guys, and I hope to see you soon. <3


End file.
